Light Novel Volume 9
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 9 ''(はたらく魔王さま！9) ''is the 9th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary Emi has been captured by Olba and Raguel to serve as ‘battle power’. They forced Emi to become the commanding officer of the Asfahan Militia, which would free Afashan from the hands of the demons and set her up as the symbol of hope to exorcise the Malebranches who currently occupy the Royal Capital, Azure Sky Canopy. But from what Emi knew, the one who guided the Malebranches into Afashan was Olba himself, so Emi was unable to grasp the true intentions of Olba and the others. On the other hand, Ashiya, who was brought to Ente Isla by Gabriel, was also forced to control Azure Sky Canopy once again as Demon General Alciel. If he did not do so, not just Ashiya himself, even the Malebranches who came to Afashan because of Heaven’s ploy, and Maou in Japan would be in danger. Just as the situation developed into the Militia led by Emi, and the Azure Sky Canopy Malebranche Army led by Ashiya getting into fierce conflicst on the lands of Afashan, Maou and Suzuno, together with the same type of existence as Alas=Ramus, Acies=Ara, arrive in Ente Isla in order to ‘rescue’ Emi, Ashiya and Alas-Ramus. In order to avoid being discovered by the original enemies, ‘the angels’, Maou, Suzuno and Acies first arrived at a place some distance away from the main battlefield, and then traverse the lands of the Eastern Continent on mopeds while gathering information to rush to Azure Sky Canopy. During the journey, Suzuno discovered that the situation was strange, because even if the Eastern Continent was currently conquered by demons, the atmosphere of all the citizens was not as depressing compared to the time the Demon Army invaded in the past. In addition she also interrogated Maou on information about the nature of demons and from there, obtained part of the truth about the Demon World. Concidentally Maou and Suzuno met up with Emi’s past comrade Alberto, and from the information he provided, they knew that Emi’s current location was with the Militia advancing on the capital, and in order to end everything, the trio started to discuss solutions. Even if he was the Demon King, Maou could still use the holy sword through the merger with Acies, and this power should have been the final key. But for unknown reasons, Maou and Acies were unable to summon the holy sword, never mind the non-demonic magic, non-holy magic power which was displayed in order to save Chiho and Chiho’s school, in the end, Maou even threw up things which should not be released. Emi’s holy magic and Alas-Ramus’ holy sword, Maou’s demonic magic and Acies-Ara’s holy sword. The originally overwhelming power was completely sealed, the hopes to quickly end this were completely dashed, causing Maou, who only applied one week leave, started to worry about whether a huge gap would open up in MgRonalds’ working schedule. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: The Devil Devises a Full Military Expedition *Chapter 2: The Hero Discovers She Can't Come Home Again *Chapter 3: The Devil Makes Every Preparation Possible *Chapter 4: The Devil, Once Upon a Time *Extra Chapter: The Devil Blows Chunks Gallery Hataraku Maou Sama Volume 9 Cover.jpg|link= Mao 09 001.jpg Mao 09 002.jpg Mao 09 003.jpg K005.jpg K004.jpg Mao 09 004.jpg|link= Hataraku Maou-sama Volume 9 1.jpg Mao 09 015.png|link= Mao 09 031.png|link= Mao 09 067.png|link= Mao 09 076.png|link= Mao 09 121.png|link= Mao 09 171.png|link= Mao 09 177.png|link= Mao 09 231.png|link= Mao 09 251.png|link= Mao 09 285.png|link= Image-1.jpg|link= P361.jpg|link= P362.jpg|link= P363.jpg|link= P364.jpg|link= V9007.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel